The present invention is generally directed to toner compositions and processes, and more specifically, to toner compositions derived from styrene-butadiene-acrylonitrile-acrylic acid resins, and obtained by a chemical process involving aggregation and coalescence of resin and colorant, such as pigment particles. With the toner compositions of the present invention, which are derived from styrene-butadiene-acrylonitrile-acrylic acid resins, improvements in toner performance, such as superior image fix on various types of substrates, such as paper, is achievable.